Nicktoons: Unite and Save the Worlds
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: When Jimmy invites Carl and Sheen to go through the Universal Portal one last time, he gets more than he asked for. Includes a lot of Nicktoons, past and present.


Hello, this is bestrfcplayer here brining you yet another fanfic. I know I'm overloading myself here, but I get extremely bored During the weekends, and all I really do is just write. So here is my new story that connects all the Nicktoons series together just like that game Nicktoons Unite. Anyway, here. We. Go.

-  
It had started out as an idea. Though at the time, it was a pretty damn stupid idea, at least he thought so. James Isaac Neutron was sitting on his back porch one morning, recalling the event that had changed note only his life, but his friends lives and the lives of the citizens of Retroville.

[flashback]  
"Hey guys!" James, or Jimmy as people liked to call him, called out to his friends after school. "I think I have finally discovered an idea that'll give me that Nobel Prize!"

"Ooh lets here it!" One of his friends said.

"Lets maybe hold off on this until we get to your place. Remember the last time you told us this and we almost experienced an eternal winter?" Said his other friend.

"Now guys, what I am presenting to you is only a theory, but it is a theory that could revolutionize science. And yes Carl, I do remember. In hindsight, I don't see how that could have failed. Just block out the sun for a few minutes and cool the temperature a few degrees and everything would be fine..." Jimmy said, reminiscing back to the painful memory.

"Well you know what they say, the road to hell is paved by good intentions." Carl said. Carl was the chubbier of the three, often being made fun of for being fat by the older popular kids, and some of the popular kids in his own grade. While he is chubby, he is the fastest of the three in long distance running, training himself due to all the criticism that he received for being fat. He also claims to have discovered Jesus in this time, and has constantly tried to convert Jimmy and their other friend Sheen to his denomination.

"Carl, you know I don't believe in any of that religious crap, so why do you keep on bringing it up?" Jimmy said, looking annoyed at his friends comment.

"Because Jimmy, you need to be saved from the fiery pits of hell!" Carl exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "I as a dear friend to you, and a servant of God, want you to spend eternity in heaven with me, or else you'll-". Carl said, before being cut off by Sheen.

"Yeah... Anyway, lets here that new theory that you were going to tell us about Jimmy!" Sheen said. Sheen was much more of a moderate, politically and religiously, often having to settle disputes between the born-again Carl, and atheist Jimmy. Having grown up in a large Catholic Hispanic family, Sheen never had time to really study or attend school, as his family was always working on the farm, and did not have enough money to send Sheen, or his other five siblings to his towns Catholic grade school. Though as luck would have it, his grandmother got a job as a campaign manager for the current mayor of Retroville, and decided to take Sheen with her. Ever since, he had been trying to find his family and get them to Retroville, but without success.

"Well, my new theory is that there are multiple universes, and that by creating small wormholes in our universe with a connection with the other universes, we can visit them." Jimmy said.

"That's all find and dandy, but how in God's name are you going to get all of the resources available to you?" Carl asked.

"It's simple. I'll just combine some of my old inventions and modify the others." Jimmy said in reply.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's hurry home and get started on it!" Sheen said, and the three friends nodded in agreement and hurried off to Jimmy's house to build a machine that would change the multiverse as they knew it.

[end flashback]

Jimmy sighed amusingly at the old memory. 'Things aren't as they used to be.' He thought. And for the next few years after, they really weren't. He was in his freshmen year of highschool, though he was taking the majority of his classes at the near by Virginia University, which meant he hung out with his friends less. There was also a huge gap between the once close friends as well. Carl had become less 'chubby' as Jimmy put it lightly, even more Christian, and ironically, the star of the JV football team. Sheen had spent more time with his still girlfriend Libby, to the point where Carl and Jimmy kicked him out of the group. Jimmy himself had just broken up with Cindy a few months prior. But, he thought that this day would change had called up Carl and Sheen the night before, and said that he was inviting them to go into the Universal Portal, or UP as they called it, one last time. He needed to do something desperate to keep their friendship in tact, or else he'll just have his parents, and Goddard, his mechanical pet dog, and he did not want to be around his parents at all anymore.

As much as he liked his parents, he just did not want their company. They annoyed him dearly, and with his mothers recent conversion to Scientology, he wanted to distance himself even more from them, as she was trying to coax them into converting into what Jimmy had called bullshit, and his father didn't really know that much to convert. Jimmy himself had gotten better with respecting others beliefs, especially Carls, but he could still not accept his mothers conversion to Scientology. Jimmy decided not to think about that much longer, as it was around the time that Carl and Sheen were to show up. A few minutes later, both came and entered the front porch.

"Welcome guys. Now let's get the show on the road!" Jimmy said enthusiastically.

"Great! I've wanted to use that thing again!" Sheen said, nodding in agreement.

"Wait. Do I hear the alarm going off?" Carl asked.

"Ah shit..." Jimmy cursed, stopping his foot on the ground in anger. "I should have never left the door open."

"Hey, it'll be just like old times when we used to chase crooks for the mayor." Carl said, consoling Jimmy while placing his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. The three ran into the lab to see an old, very short man with some weird glasses and a mustache and a lab coat jump through the portal.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that.." Sheen said before being cut off by Jimmy.

"Ah damn it. It's Professor Calamitous. Come on, we have to go catch him, or he'll cause major damage in Dimsdale." Jimmy said worriedly. Carl and Sheen nodded in agreement, and chased after Calamitous.

So there we go. The first of many chapters of this new Nicktoons Unite series. And chapter two will be a bit of a continuation of the prologue with some action.

Remember to always like, review and follow!


End file.
